Piezoelectric sensor systems are used in a wide variety of applications. As but one non-limiting example, some security systems detect movement in a monitored space using passive infrared (PIR) motion sensors, which detect changes in far infrared radiation (8-14 micron wavelength) due to temperature differences between an object (e.g. a human) and its background environment. Upon detection, motion sensors generally transmit an indication to a host system, which may in turn activate an intrusion “alarm”, change room lighting, open a door, or perform some other function. Such sensors advantageously are simple and relatively inexpensive.
The detectors of a PIR sensor can include pyroelectric detectors that measure changes in far infrared radiation. Such detectors operate by the “piezoelectric effect”, which causes electrical charge migration in the presence of mechanical strain. Pyroelectric detectors take the form of a capacitor—two electrically conductive plates separated by a dielectric. The dielectric can be a piezoelectric ceramic. When far infrared radiation causes a temperature change (and thus some mechanical strain) in the ceramic, electrical charge migrates from one plate to the other. If no external circuit (or a very high impedance circuit) is connected to the detector (“voltage output mode”), then a voltage that can be measured appears as the “capacitor” charges. If an external circuit of relatively low impedance is connected between the plates (“current output mode”), then a current flows.
A piezoelectric detector in the current output mode is placed in a transconductance amplifier circuit, in which, in lieu of allowing the voltage between the plates of the transducer to change substantially, charge is conducted through a feedback resistor of a high impedance operational amplifier to create a voltage that establishes the output signal of the circuit. By “high” impedance is meant an impedance of at least 107 Ohms.
As understood herein, heretofore conventional transconductance circuits for piezoelectric detectors have required relatively expensive high impedance operational amplifiers as a result of having to measure small amounts of charge produced by piezoelectric detectors. Therefore, what is needed is a system and method that overcomes these significant problems found in the conventional systems as described above.